Shinobu Oshino
Shinobu Oshino (忍野 忍, Oshino Shinobu) is a mysterious girl who acts as Meme's constant companion. She appears to be an eight-year-old girl, but she was originally a beautiful vampire who had lived for more than 500 years. She refers to herself using "washi". Appearance In her current state, Shinobu is a young girl with yellow eyes and golden-blond hair whose ends curl outward at the end. She wears a loose pink dress and a pair of sandals, and is often seen wearing an aviator cap. Personality After losing her vampire powers, Shinobu falls into a long period of stupor. She is frequently seen in Meme's place with her hands tucking her knees in, her face always in an emotionless state; she often spends most of the day in one spot, doing mostly nothing. Shinobu also does not talk to anyone, but she is familiar with Koyomi and Meme, and she would follow requests from either of them without hesitation. Plot ''Koyomi VampEdit After the events at the end of ''Koyomi Vamp, she was left in a weakened condition with no powers or traces of her original personality, and therefore had to abandon her "Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade" (キスショット・アセロラオリオン・ハートアンダーブレード) name. She was named Shinobu by Meme at the beginning of Hitagi Crab, suggesting her kanji name Shinobu (忍), having "heart" (心) under "blade" (刃), matches with her original personality. ''Suruga Monkey To prepare Araragi for his fight against the Rainy Devil, Shinobu sucks some of Araragi's blood upon Meme's request, allowing him to make use of his vampire powers within a limited period of time. Her contribution barely helped Araragi in subduing the Rainy Devil, but it was enough for him to survive for the entire ordeal before Hitagi's sudden intervention. Tsubasa Cat Ever since ''Tsubasa Cat where she starts living in Araragi's shadow, she no longer needs to suck his blood on a regular basis in order to stay alive. She forms a physical connection with Araragi where they can feel each other's emotions and senses. She doesn't openly talk to anyone until Karen Bee. ''Karen Bee During Koyomi's predicament with his sister Karen's condition, Shinobu talks to him for the first time; she appears a bit different as well, as her hair now reaches up to her back and she now shows a brighter personality than before. Although she admits that she does not like him, Shinobu agrees to reconcile with Koyomi; she also helps out in curing Karen's oddity-induced fever. Tsukihi Phoenix In ''Tsukihi Phoenix ''Shinobu asked Koyomi to take her to Mister Donuts for the 100 yen sale. Koyomi agrees as he wants Shinobu to tell him about Ononoki Yotsugi and Yozuru Kagenui. She does, and Koyomi learns about Ononoki Yotsugi but Shinobu refuses to share information about Yozuru Kagenui, stating she is "not going to share information about a respectable person" and tells him to ask Deishuu Kaiki. Later after powering up into a similiar form of her former self she helps Koyomi fight for his sister by fighting Ononoki Yotsugi. She also learns Tsukihi's name and when Koyomi says it's rare for her to learn a person's name she says "after hearing you scream it so many times, I memorized it". She also states she likes the tsuki part of Tsukihi's name, as it means moon and she likes the moon, the sun is her enemy. Mayoi Jiangshi In ''Mayoi Jiangshi, in the alternate timeline, Shinobu went berserk when Koyomi was killed by Black Hanekawa so she swore to destroy the world and created the Jiangshi that has been swarming the town. It seems that she truly cares about Koyomi and when she saw Koyomi was alive in the alternate timeline, she started weeping blood. Koyomi states that he will die with Shinobu when the day comes. ''Nadeko Medusa It seems that she does not like Nadeko very much, and in ''Nadeko Medusa where she slept over, Shinobu manages to prevent Nadeko and Koyomi from sleeping on the same bed, in which Shinobu tells Nadeko that she's lucky that she's cute enough to be able to stir up protective feelings from Koyomi. Category:Protagonists Category:Numericals Category:Cure Alliance